Prison break
by judooncaptain
Summary: Second instalment to Ahsoka and Barriss short stories. Order 66 has been given, and Ahsoka needs to break Barriss out of prison and escape coruscant. But will they escape? Barrisoka. Reviews always welcome.


Ahsoka ran through the streets of coruscant. The Jedi temple was in flames, with clones killing every Jedi in sight. Order 66 had been executed, the Jedi purge had begun. Ahsoka needed to flee the world before she became the next target. She may not be a Jedi anymore but she was still trained and that made her a target. But first, she had to rescue Barriss. She couldn't leave her behind.

The entrance to the prison was guarded by ten clones, who began firing as soon as Ahsoka came into sight. Igniting her lightsabers, she took out the guards with ease, green lights twirling through the air, taking out each guard in turn. The scene was all too familiar for Ahsoka, this wasn't her first prison breakout. The irony of it all almost made Ahsoka laugh. She was rescuing the person responsible for the first breakout, but she didn't care. She loved Barriss, and there was no way she was leaving without her.

On and on she ran, corridor after corridor, straight to Barriss's cell. She knew the route like the back of her hand, she visited almost everyday. There were some guards along the way, but they were no match for Ahsoka's lightsabers. All Ahsoka could hear were the shouts of other prisoners, begging her to free them. But she had no intention of doing that. They were all criminals who deserved to be there, Barriss wasn't like that. It wasn't Barriss's fault she was there, it was all one big accident.

Ahsoka skidded to a halt outside Barriss's cell. She quickly sliced through the cell door with her lightsabers and then disabled the controls to the ray shields. The shields fell, and she burst quickly into the cell. She saw Barriss asleep on her metal slab of a bed. Standard issue for the prison. "Barriss!" she shouted. "Barriss, wake up!" She shook Barriss violently. They were running out of time. Finally, Barriss stirred, "Wh…what's going on?" Ahsoka helped Barriss up. "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

"We need to get out." explained Ahsoka, "The clones have turned. All the Jedi are being killed. I couldn't leave without you."

Barriss pulled Ahsoka into a long embrace. "Thank you. For coming back for me."

"I never could have left you behind." Ahsoka smiled. "Now come on. Let's go."

Alarm bells blaring, they sprinted through the prison together, ignoring every cry for help from every cell they passed. Suddenly Barriss stopped. "Wait here." she told Ahsoka, before running down a different corridor. Ahsoka waited reluctantly, eager to get out before it was too late. Soon the prison would be swarming with guards. Barriss appeared again, sprinting through the same corridor she left in. "Where in the world have you been?" Questioned Ahsoka harshly.

"I went to get this." Barriss replied excitedly, showing Ahsoka what she held in her hand. It was her lightsaber. "When I was imprisoned, they put it in storage. I had to go and get it. It's been so long." Barriss beamed with joy as she rolled the lightsaber in her hands. Seeing Barriss with her lightsaber made her look complete again. It was like the final piece of a puzzle. It reminded Ahsoka of the old days, the two of them on a mission, standing side by side, with lightsabers in hand. An explosion outside jolted her back to the present.

"That'll be backup," she said, "let's get out of here before they find us."

Ahsoka and Barriss ran out of the prison. They'd escaped, now they just had to find a ship to get them out of the system. But they were stopped in their tracks. Spotlights flared. Blinded by the light, Ahsoka squinted to see what was going on. They were encircled by clones, they must have been waiting for them. How could this have happened? Ahsoka felt Barriss's hand wrap around hers. "If we go down, we go down together." Each other's presence filling them with confidence, they ignited their lightsabers.

They moved to attack the first clones. "STOP!" A voice rang across the grounds, freezing the two former Jedi in their tracks. Ahsoka recognised the voice instantly. It was Anakin! But how could he be alive? And why was he working with the clones? "Anakin!" Shouted Ahsoka, "what's going on? Why are you working with the clones?" Anakin emerged from the shadows, his face filled with hatred. All he said was one statement, "The Jedi are evil." Ahsoka grabbed Barriss's hand and ran. Igniting his lightsaber, Anakin chased after them.

Ahsoka led Barriss through a series of backstreets, hoping to escape Anakin, or at least find a ship. But Anakin followed relentlessly, closing in on them at every turning. Ahsoka's emotions were beginning to get to her. She felt tears burning her cheeks as she thought about what had happened. Anakin had turned to the dark side, many Jedi, if not all of them, were dead, and she was running for her life. Her only consolation being that she was with Barriss, the person she loved. She turned another corner but Barriss pulled her to a halt. "Ahsoka," she began, fear evident in her voice, "it's a dead end."

This was it. This was where she would die. Behind her, she heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting. She turned to face her former master. "I will not fight you!" She cried defiantly. "Just get it over with."

Anakin gave a grim smile, "it will be done." Anakin thrust his arm out, force-choking Ahsoka. Ahsoka felt herself lift off the ground as she fought against the invisible fingers crushing her throat. Weakly, she reached out to Barriss, "I..Love..you" was all she managed to say, before giving in to the invisible hand.

Barriss felt anger welling up inside her. She wouldn't let Ahsoka die. "Noooooo!" She screamed, unleashing all her anger on Anakin. Lightning shot from her fingers, hitting Anakin square in the chest and sending him flying into a wall. Ahsoka fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering. Barriss held Ahsoka gently in her arms, glad she was okay. "I love you too Ahsoka." Ahsoka smiled weakly, happy to be alive.

Once Ahsoka had got her breath back, they continued to search for a ship. They had to be careful to avoid patrols, Anakin had every clone searching for them. "Where would we even go?" asked Barriss, "if we got a ship, I mean. Nowhere's safe."

Ahsoka thought for a moment. Where would they go? "Maybe Naboo?" She suggested. "It's a nice place. Maybe we could even get some work. Find a home maybe."

"I'd love that." replied Barriss. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." Barriss kissed Ahsoka then, expressing her love. Ahsoka wished it could last forever. A moment of peace, just her and the one she loved. And maybe it could. But they had to get away from coruscant first. "There's a hangar not far from here." Barriss pointed out. "We could get a ship there." Ahsoka nodded in agreement. It was their best option.

They reached the hangar without interruption, maybe the getaway would be easy. Ahsoka peaked through the hangar door. There were at least twenty clones guarding the ships. The clones must have guessed that they would need a ship to escape. But twenty clones couldn't stop the two former Jedi. "Are you ready?" asked Ahsoka.

"Let's do this." replied Barriss, igniting her lightsaber. Ahsoka ignited hers too and they entered the hangar.

The clones never stood a chance. The battle was over quickly, beams of blue and green light sweeping through the air, slicing through the clones useless armour. The two girls fought side by side, deflecting every shot and killing every clone. Barriss pointed to a ship, a beautiful cruiser, and Ahsoka followed her to it. As they reached the ship, reinforcements arrived. Barriss headed to the bridge, whilst Ahsoka stayed behind and slowed down the clones. As soon as she heard the engines running, Ahsoka jumper onto the ship and they shot out of the hangar. They'd escaped the purge, and they were going to make new lives on Naboo. Far from the war.


End file.
